Birthday Wishes
by CakeAndOTPsAreLife
Summary: One of the first things Oliver Queen learned about Felicity Smoak, was that she loved Birthdays. He met her at his 19th Birthday party, May 16, when they were both in their first year of University. Follow the two through their years of friendship and see how birthdays play a big part in bringing them together. Lots of smutty goodness is ensured.


Birthday Wishes

 **This is a fun fluffy one-shot with lots of Olicity goodness. It takes place in a no-island universe.**

 **Warning: This is rated explicit.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Arrow or any of its characters.**

 **I really hope you like it.**

 **Reviews are the chocolate for my soul.**

* * *

One of the first things Oliver Queen learned about Felicity Smoak, was that she loved Birthdays. He met her at his 19th Birthday party, May 16, when they were both in their first year of University. Tommy had gone all out – of course, because he was Tommy – and had held a big party at one of the local clubs. Never mind the fact that neither of them wasn't old enough to drink legally, their names made sure that was never an issue.

Around midnight Tommy, a few other bros and Oliver had seated themselves outside on the low brick wall in front of the club. Approximately 4 shots in, a blonde girl with purple glasses had walked past them carrying more books than Oliver thought humanly possible.

He had no idea what got over him, she was so not his type, but the words escaped him before he could stop them. "Hey blonde, you want a shot?" he hollered. It was a dick move, he knew that. He didn't usually stop so low as to catcall women, but he had one too many shots and he wasn't thinking straight. Though that was no excuse.

The other boys chimed in "yeah blonde come join us." Urgh, what a bunch of sleazeballs Felicity thought. They kept going "we can show you a good time."

Felicity froze and gave them all the most disapproving look she could possibly muster up. "Excuse you-" she started but paused, when some people left the club yelling a happy birthday to Oliver over their shoulder.

"-it´s your birthday?" she asked him.

Wow, she had the most silvery voice he´d ever had the pleasure of hearing. "Yeah," why did that come out so breathy?

Felicity contemplated him for a moment and shrugged "well then you are excused." What was she serious, he was being rude? She then turned to the rest of the boys and scolded them. She went on for five minutes about "´being disrespectful" and "catcalls were disgraceful" and "learn some manners, you boneheads."

In all fairness, Oliver didn't fully listen to her as he was to busy watching the fire in her eyes and the fullness of her lips. He was staring at her face. That was new. The face usually wasn't the thing about a girl that caught most of his attention.

Oliver watched her turn away from them and continue on. He leapt into action – literally leapt from the wall, which was a terrible idea in his none sober state – and ran after her.

"Hey, wait up" he called. Thankfully she turned around and looked at him.

She really did have beautiful eyes. "What´s your name?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Usually I wouldn't tell some random, totally drunk stranger my name, but it´s your birthday and birthdays are sacred." She sounded so sincere, like she actually cared about his birthday. Who was this girl?

"My name is Felicity" she answered.

"Fe-li-ci-ty" Oliver tried out the sounds on his tongue, he loved them. Felicity blushed, and it made her look even cuter.

"I´m Oliver" he stuck out his hand. He didn't tell her his last name, for once he didn't what someone to know the reputation that came with it. The reputation he´d so proudly created. Felicity shook his and her skin was so soft.

Then she turned around and Oliver watched her walk away. Happy birthday to me he thought with a smile.

* * *

Oliver learned that Felicity didn't go to Harvard like him but went to MIT which was right next door. From then on whenever Oliver saw Felicity around her campus, he went out of his way to talk to her. They became fast friends. So, did her and Tommy and her and Sara and before long all four of them were inseparable. Over the years every time one of them had a birthday, Felicity would go all out.

She taught them all that your birthday was _your_ day. For the entire day whatever you said was the law. Whatever you wanted to do, everyone had to oblige, and on your birthday, you could do no wrong.

Oliver being who he was had taken her birthday laws as a challenge. He wanted to see how far she would go for her belief in sacred birthdays.

So, on his 20th birthday, he told her he wanted to go clubbing. Felicity really wasn't a party person and she never went clubbing with them. Albeit Oliver had stopped partying as much, preferring to stay in and watch Doctor Who on a Friday with Felicity instead. He had also stopped sleeping around, but even though Tommy kept pestering him about the sudden change, Oliver couldn't admit the reason why.

Felicity agreed to go clubbing and drinking with them and Oliver was ecstatic. That was until he saw her in _that_ dress, with _those_ heels and lips painted the sexiest colour he´d ever seen. That night as Oliver danced with her closely but knew he couldn't pull her flush against him like he so desperately wanted to, he learned want true agony was.

That night he could no longer deny his feelings for the remarkable blonde. Especially when he had to carry her home after he had severely underestimated what a lightweight she was. He tucked her in, sat in the chair by her bed and watched her sleep all night, just to make sure she was okay.

Watching her peaceful face as she dreamed, made him fall for her even harder, but he knew he could never let her know.

* * *

By Oliver's 21st birthday he had learned from his previous mistake. That year he would push Felicity so much further than the year before. He took her bungee jumping.

That's right.

Bungee jumping.

When they were standing on that bridge looking down into the blue water far below, he really thought she was going to back out. That she would break her sacred birthday laws, but she showed him yet again. Felicity Meghan Smoak was no quitter. She wrapped her arms around him and screamed the whole way down. It was one of the best experiences they'd ever shared.

* * *

By Oliver's 22nd birthday he had given up on testing Felicity. Over the last year, they had grown even closer and all of their interactions border lined on flirtatious. That year all Oliver wanted to do was just have a quiet evening with his best friends and the girl he constantly dreamed of as more than that.

But Felicity wouldn't hear of it. She kept insisting that she knew he wanted to go crazy on his birthday, like he had wanted to every birthday for years. No matter how much Oliver insisted he didn't want to, Felicity kept on insisting that they do something.

They were in Oliver's dorm room. He was sitting on his bed and Felicity was pacing in front of him and god she looked _amazing_ in that sun dress. It was baby pink with white roses and hugged her curves with perfection.

"Come on Oliver" she kept going "you can't want nothing for your birthday." Felicity stopped right in front of him, stepping in between his legs and placing her hands on his shoulders. Her warmth burned through the fabric of his t-shirt and Oliver had to grit his teeth from letting out a sigh.

"Felicity, I told you I don't want anything for my birthday, let us just stay in." Her chest was right in front of his face as she was standing before him. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra from the way the fabric of her dress was stretched over her breasts, sticking to them like a second skin.

Oliver couldn't stop himself from wondering how fast they would pebble encased in the warmth of his mouth as he sucked on one of her nipples.

Felicity regained his attention by snapping her fingers in front of his eyes, cutting of the view off her chest. "Hey, Oliver, eyes up here" she smirked at him. Those smirks had gotten more frequent as she caught him staring at her more often. The sexual tension had been growing between them and right now they were at an all-time high.

Oliver knew he should never act on his feelings even though he knew Felicity had them too. He wasn't the only one that got caught staring. He knew she had a fascination with his hands and he desperately wanted to show her, just how good he could make her feel with them. But he knew she deserved so much better than him, so he had never acted on his feelings no matter how much it killed him to deny them.

But right then watching her excitement about his birthday, he had never wanted her more. Denying her was getting harder and harder. The next second it became impossible.

"Oliver, please just tell me what you want to do today" Felicity pleaded.

That was it. The pictures that sentence made fly through his head, made Oliver stand up fast, forcing Felicity to take a step back. Her eyes widened as he kept moving forward, forcing her to keep walking backward.

Her back hit the wall and he crowded her against it, completely invading her personal space. Her breath hitched, and Oliver threw all caution to the wind. He brought his lips to her ear and breathed "all I want to do for my birthday, is you." Oliver licked the shell of her ear.

"I want to push you against a wall-" his hands slid up her waist and pushed her firmer against the wall. "-lift up your dress, drag your underwear down with my teeth, kiss up your thighs and fuck you with my tongue." Felicity's breaths became faster and shallow, making her breasts brush against his chest. He could feel her nipples pebble at his words.

"After you come all over my tongue, I will strip you of your dress, throw you on my bed and kiss all the way up your perfect body. Then I want to wrap your legs around my waist and bury myself inside of you. Drive into you all hot and hard, until the only word you know is my name as you scream it out loud. Over and over and over again."

Oliver stopped his speech and just stood pressed up against Felicity. Their eyes were locked and hers had darkened to a stormy sea. Desire was shining back at him and it took all he had not to kiss her.

Felicity didn't say a word, which was very unlike her. Had he rendered _the_ Felicity Smoak speechless?

Oliver took a step back and thought that he had done it. He had finally pushed her too far and made a birthday request she would never fulfil. But yet again she surprised him and straightened up from the wall, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him back, flush against her.

"What colour lingerie?" she murmured in a husky voice.

Oliver's breath faltered, and his heart skipped a beat. Was she serious? He gulped and whispered, "dark green."

* * *

The four of them (Tommy, Sara, Oliver, and Felicity) were sitting at a table in a cosy little restaurant singing happy birthday to Oliver. Birthday songs were another one of Felicity's birthday rules. They were required. Multiple times.

Felicity was sitting opposite Oliver with Sara next to her and Tommy was opposite Sara. Dinner was fun and exciting, but it had nothing to do with the actual dinner. No. The fun lay in torturing Oliver.

She had been freaking out a bit when she left his dorm room, but also felt determined. For so long Oliver had denied what was going on between them. It had been annoying as hell, but now it was payback time. He had finally admitted to wanting her and thus giving her the perfect opportunity to torture him. Yes, it was his birthday, so she was supposed to play nice, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind _this_ kind of torture.

Especially when he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her. Pun intended.

But tonight, she wanted him, and he very clearly wanted her, so she was going to torture him. Test his limits, so she knew just how much he wanted her. She put on all dark green lingerie with a dark green garter belt. Then a cute black dress to hide all the sexy waiting for him beneath, three-inch black strappy heels and of course bright fuchsia painted lips.

When they had walked through the restaurant to get to their table Felicity had "accidentally" dropped her purse and bent over juuuuust enough, so her garter belt peeked out from under her dress. The harsh intake of breath behind her, let her know that Oliver had seen it.

Perfect.

Her plan was working.

The food had arrived, and the conversation was flowing easily with lots of laughter like it always did when it was the four of them.

Oliver had started to relax, and Felicity couldn't have that. No, she needed him to be pulled tight like a wire ready to snap at any given moment.

She dropped her fork and climbed under the table to retrieve it. He was mid laugh when she slowly started stroking her hand up his thigh. He began choking violently as she massaged the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, her touch so close to where he clearly wanted it. Felicity could hear her friends worried voices asking Oliver if he was okay, and just as suddenly as she had started her ministrations, she stopped. Climbing back up from under the table.

Oliver gave her a death glare as he took a big gulp of water, trying to calm himself down.

She just smirked at him.

This was so much fun.

Felicity had always had a deep appreciation with straws. They were easy to drink with and they didn't smudge her lipstick. But that wasn't the biggest plus. About a year into her friendship with Oliver, she noticed his fascination with her excessive use of straws.

Whenever she drank from them he would always stare at her lips and then lick his own. Whenever he licked his lips she knew she had his undivided attention. She had been using that trick to her advantage ever since.

Like right now. She was drinking her mojito by sucking on a black straw. The dark colour a stark contrast to her fuchsia painted lips, making them appear even more vibrant.

As usual, Oliver was staring at her mouth, so this time she made her motions more pornographic. Making her intentions crystal clear.

His eyes darkened, and she could tell his breaths were becoming shorter, despite Oliver usually being great at controlling himself. He was slipping. She could tell.

As the evening progressed Felicity had tried to stay unaffected by their little game, but she couldn't pretend anymore. Her body was heating up and oxygen was becoming a problem. Desire coursing through her at an intensity like never before. She had never wanted anyone as much as wanted Oliver right in that moment.

Felicity knew what she was about to do was risky, but she couldn't wait anymore. Careful not to draw her friend's attention, she toed off her right three-inch heel and slowly – ever so slowly – slid her foot up Oliver's leg. His eyebrows raised in a "what are you doing?" question, but she continued. As she started rubbing up and down his length, realisation dawned on him. His jaw clenched so tightly, she was afraid it was going to crack it.

Felicity threw a glance in her friend's direction and saw that they were calmly chatting, oblivious to what was transpiring under the table, so she increased the pressure. A pained expression crossed his face and he grabbed her ankle, stopping her movement.

Instead, he started massaging her foot and calf, and Felicity bit her lip to stop from moaning. Oliver's eyes zeroed in on her lips yet again and she saw it.

The moment he snapped.

He squeezed her foot once, dropped it back down and slipped his long coat on, one that luckily hid his raging hard-on. Tommy and Sara looked up at him with confusion.

"Oliver where are you going?" Sara asked.

"This has been a great evening, thank you for a nice birthday dinner but I don't feel well, and I think its best if I go sleep it off." Oliver's voice was a little breathless and his face flushed. Felicity knew exactly what he had in mind for that evening and sleep had nothing to do with it.

"Yeah, I don't feel so good either" she stood up on shaky legs trying to keep her voice steady.

Silence.

Five full seconds of silence.

Then Tommy made the most shit-eating grin and chuckled "It's about damn time."

* * *

The cab ride to Oliver's dorm room was quiet and filled with tension.

Lots of sexual tension.

Felicity had sat on her hands the entire way to keep herself from touching him, but it was hard. So damn hard.

Oliver grabbed her hand as they got out of the cab and dragged her up to his room. With every step they got closer to his door, Felicity's nervousness increased.

She was doing this, she was really doing this. She was going to sleep with Oliver. Her best friend of three years and the man she was undeniably irrevocable in love with, and now she was going to have sex with him. Butterflies were wreaking havoc in her stomach and she had to remind herself to take deep breaths.

They arrived at their destination, Oliver opened the door, pulling her inside with him. As the door closed behind her, he walked further into the room and she saw a small flame came to life in the darkness. Was he…lighting candles? Yes, yes, he was. A moment later dozens of candles all around his room were casting their soft glow, lighting it up.

And that's when she saw it. Rose petals were strewn across the floor creating a path to his bed. Bouquets of roses lay in pretty vases placed on the windowsill. It was so romantic, and he had done all that, just for her.

All the nervous energy floated out of her and her desire for him intensified tenfold. Their eyes locked and in the next second their lips fused together. It was slow, tender and his mouth was oh so sweet. Warmth radiated from him as their lips massaged each other's. His lips were softer than she had expected, and Felicity felt drunk on him. It was the perfect first kiss, but right now she didn't want soft.

They pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together as they breathed each other in. Oliver cradled her face and stroked her cheeks gently. Their gazes met at that's when she saw it. The strength it was taking him to hold back, to not give into the fire burning brightly within.

The look in his eyes told her that he was waiting for her permission. Waiting for her to tell him that she wanted it to be wild and the furthest thing from gentle. He was waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

Felicity raised herself on her toes and put her mouth to his ear, biting the lobe. "I don't want gentle. I want it rough and hard and all-consuming. I want you to fuck me Oliver" she breathed, softly blowing in his ear.

The growl he let out was almost inhuman and he lunged at her. This time the kiss was anything but gentle. Oliver's hands tangled in her hair massaging her scalp as he nipped at her bottom lip. He pushed her against the wall, tongues tangling together, swallowing the moans of the others.

Oliver's earlier words rang in her ears.

" _I want to push you against a wall"_

His fingertips traced fire down her neck, across her chest, thumbs rubbing her nipples. They pebbled under her lace bra.

Oliver's lips slid down her body, kissing and biting her neck, atop her breast, her hip.

He was on his knees in front of her, nose nuzzling her clothed core. He inhaled deeply groaning "I can smell your desire, Felicity."

Shit. He had never said her name like that before. She loved it.

" _Lift up your dress."_

His hands started on her knees, sneaking their way up her thighs, kneading the heated flesh. He scrunched up the soft material of her dress, pushing it up to her hips. Felicity grabbed it, bunching it tightly in her shaking hands.

The anticipation was killing her.

When Oliver saw her dark green lingerie his grip on her hips tightened. His eyes turned impossibly darker.

"You complied with my request, Felicity. Good girl. I think that deserves a reward. What do you think?" He licked the front material of her panties.

"God, yes" she choked out.

"As you wish" the bastard chuckled at her desperation.

He loosened her garter belt, slipping her sheer stockings down her toned legs and lifted her feet out of her shoes taking it off. He then placed her feet back in her shoes.

"Let´s keep those heels on" he breathed.

" _Drag your underwear down with my teeth."_

His mouth moved to her right hip, tugging the green material over her hipbone and then did the same to the other. His teeth caught the little green bow on the top and dragged her panties past her thighs letting them fall to the floor.

Felicity felt a flicker of nervousness as Oliver saw her completely exposed for the first time. But it vanished at his next words.

"Fuck Felicity, you have the most beautiful pussy" he growled and licked up her slit.

Felicity cried out.

" _Fuck you with my tongue."_

Oliver used his fingers to open her for him, stiffened his tongue and slid it inside of her. His tongue massaged her walls, lapping up her juices.

He slipped a finger inside, joining his tongue, making her see stars. A second finger joined the first one as Oliver pressed a light kiss to her clit, the tip of his tongue flicking it. He dragged his teeth across the sensitive nub, speeding up the pace of his fingers. When he sucked her clit into his mouth, hard, devouring her, Felicity exploded.

His touch bringing her to completion. Her vision went white and she would have collapsed to the floor if Oliver's strong hands wouldn't have caught her.

" _After you come all over my tongue, I will strip you of your dress."_

He grabbed the top of her dress tearing it down the front exposing her dark green lace bra. The desperate move elicited a surprised gasp from Felicity, urging Oliver on.

He unhooked her bra and finally – finally, laid eyes on her beautiful perky breasts. The breasts that had been haunting his fantasies for years. The coppery nipples drew his hungry mouth to them. He sucked, bit, tugged and soothed them with a sense of urgency. Like he could worship them forever and never get tired of the taste they offered.

" _Throw you on my bed and kiss all the way up your perfect body."_

He lifted her up into his arms and dropped her on the delicate silk sheets. Their eyes stayed connected the entire time as his soft lips kissed and licked their way up. Her smooth skin tasted salty from the slight sheen of sweat the mind-blowing orgasm had given her.

Felicity took off his shirt revealing his defined chest and rock-hard abs, whispering "god yes" as her fingers traced every dip and curve. She grabbed his shoulders pushing their naked chests together.

"No more waiting Oliver. I need you inside of me. Now."

Oliver reached for a condom, but she stopped. She held his face, her nails scratching across his scruff. "I'm on the pill and I trust you, Oliver."

Warmth spread in his chest but in the next moment, all sentiment was erased from his mind.

"And now I want you to be rough with me. Spread me open and fuck me until I see stars. You think you're up for that?" she cocked her eyebrow, smirking at him.

He wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off her face, so he leaned in, whispering in her ear. "I won't hold back. When I'm done with you, the only name your lips will know is mine."

His words caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Felicity unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers and dragged them down, along with his underwear. His thick cock sprang free, standing proudly and… wow. Just wow. He was very… _gifted_.

His low chuckle informed her that she had said it out loud. Blushing she fisted his hard erection bringing it to her entrance, coating it with her wetness.

" _Then I want to wrap your legs around my waist and bury myself inside of you."_

Without preamble Oliver pushed inside of her, burying himself to the hilt. They moaned at the feeling of finally becoming one.

He began a brutal pace, pounding into her searching for that sweet spot. Bright pink nails scorched down his back. His hot breath in her ear. "You like that Felicity. Like how my cock plunges into you, splitting your pretty pussy open."

Fuck his words were so vulgar, adding fuel to the fire blazing inside of her.

She pushed back against him even harder, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the room. The smell of sex reaching their nostrils as their sweaty bodies clung to each other.

Felicity was close, so close and Oliver was hitting that perfect spot. He bit her breast and then soothed it with his hot tongue. Dragging his mouth up her neck, their mouth met in a heated kiss.

Oliver was close too. He was rocking into her desperately, losing all sense of rhythm. He pinned her hands above her head and increased his pace. All the sensations Oliver's touch created were overwhelming her.

"Felicity, come for me. I want to feel your wetness coating my dick as I flood you with my essence. Come for me now" he demanded as he pinched her clit.

" _Drive into you all hot and hard, until the only word you know is my name as you scream it out loud."_

That was all it took.

Felicity fell over the edge, her toes curled, nails digging into his shoulders as his name tore from her lips. Her walls clamped down on his cock, milking him and taking him with her over the edge. He grunted her name as he kept moving, prolonging their pleasure.

When they came down from their high, they collapsed together in a heap of limbs.

Chests heaving, and fingers interlaced.

"That…that was amazing Oliver. You definitely came through on your promise" Felicity panted.

Oliver grinned at her. "I'm nowhere near done with you."

" _Over and over and over again."_

He flipped her over, placing her on all fours.

Oliver sure did come through on his promise that night, as he made her come over and over and over again.

Hours later when they were curled tightly around each other, drifting off to sleep, he deemed it the best birthday ever. He finally got to hold the girl of his dreams with the taste of her lingering on his lips.

Never again would Oliver underestimate Felicity's love of birthdays.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **This story is also on AO3**


End file.
